my_little_pony_fan_fictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Fan Fictions Wiki
Welcome to the My Little Pony Fan Fiction Universe, a place where you can post your stories, record and collect the works of others, read the many different genres, chat, and so onwards. There's so much to do here that listing all of the stuff available to you is almost impossible, that's why we're letting you do whatever you like on this wiki. Although, before you join this universe, please consider reading the rules which shall be posted somewhat below everything. If you don't have an account just yet, please Sign Up to continue your stay here at the community. If you can't recieve an account, be sure to contact an admin so we can get everything settled, your Annoymus Account may be registered if admins consider it with the founder. Rules: *Everypony must treat others with respect, no harassment, abusing, etc. We take this matter seriously and will ban you if we're to get far too many complaints. *If a story has already been posted you aren't permitted to make other pages with the same Fan Fiction, however, you can create pages with summaries, information, or characters charts that involve around the original story. EACH STORY MUST HAVE THE ORIGINAL AUTHORS NAME, IF IT BELONGS TO YOU, PLEASE REMEMBER TO PLACE YOUR USERNAME. Any pages without names/usernames are under the threat of being DELETED, which is then recorded on history, along with the user who posted originally. Such as the information on the right, which gives a slight notice. ''' *Anypony can post Reference Sheets of characters. Anypony who posts their character is reminded to Copyright it, symbolizing that your character shall not be twisted or used without the permission from the owner. A character who is created originally by another pony must obey the rules shown, and shall not take and use as their own. Anypony causing damage to another's creation will be '''banned without notice. *Anypony can RolePlay here. This is not only a universe suited for those who write Fan Fictions, no; it is used as RolePlay, information gathering, etc. RolePlay's have no rules, be as creative as you want but please remember: If you're using a pony character that doesn't belong to you, please leave a note saying the original author. *Anypony under the age of 13 must leave. Once the user is discovered a small message will be sent to you by our founder. You are ALLOWED to return to the wiki once you've reached that age. Also, users under this age are reminded that they aren't allowed to sign up and recieve an account. - "Why would you do such a thing?" Even though this site isn't for anypony under a certain age group, you're reminded to keep it as clean as possible. We are sorry if this site doesn't hold what you are looking for, please go search somewhere else or post your stuff elsewhere. If you are someone under the age of 13, please leave the wiki. This site holds graphic stories, RolePlay's that aren't meant for you, and/or strong language. Thank you for understanding. We DON'T accept 'clop' stories or anything else that may disturb someponies out in the world. So please keep all of that stuff to yourself. Don't post it on pages, Message Walls, the Chatroom, Forums, etc. Thank you. 'Note: If a user is to continue posting innaproprate material onto the wiki, there will be no notice and you shall be banned. The first time we're to discover the history of posting this stuff, our admins will send you a message. You better listen because that message indicates that this is your ''last chance. ''' The Ponies of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Music of the Month (October) The Music of the Month is a collection of the most epic pony/brony music found on YouTube.com. Every month a new video will be added onto this page, be sure to check it out and subscribe the original creator of the music. Top Pony Musicians That We've Choosen: *AcousticBrony. *Alex S. (DJAlex S.) *AlmightyFluttershine (Shine). *Assertive Fluttershy. *Aviators. *BlackGryph0n. *Blaze (Twitch). *Bronyfied. *Dj Wrappy. *EuroBeat Brony. *Evening Star. *General Mumble (Poowis). *H8_Seed. *IBringDaLULZ. *Jackle App. *Ken Ashcorp. *LaserPon3. *Makkon. *MicTheMicrophone. *Omnipony. *TheLivingTombstone. *TuXe. *Vinyl Scratch (Dj Pon3 and OfficialDJPon3). *WoodenToaster (Glaze). *xTheDubstepGirls. If you have any suggestions for pony musicians or Music of the Month songs/videos, please leave a message on the talk pages or a comment, or you can contact the admins or founder and leave them your message. (Note - All requests shall vary, we'll try our best to add everypony's request). Requests: You are allowed to request your own music. Wallpaper of the Month (October) The Wallpaper of the Month is a collection of the most epic pony/brony artwork found on Google.com. Every month a new photo will be added onto this page, be sure to check it out and the original creator of the artwork. If you have any suggestions for pony artists or Wallpaper of the Month photos/art, please leave a message on the talk pages or a comment, or you can contact the admins or founder and leave them your message. (Note - All requests shall vary, we'll try our best to add everypony's request). Requests: You are allowed to request your own art. Be sure to check out on these awesome links: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pony Designer and Creator - Something which can be used to create a MLP OC , or perhaps one of the characters from the show. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Pony Name Generator - Having some difficulties creating a name for your pony? Or do you just want a quick one? This can surely help you then! EquestriaDaily - Be sure to check out Equestria Daily for more excieting things, updates, and see if your own work is posted. Which My Little Pony Main Character Are You? - This is a great test to learn which main character from the show you are. Which Background Pony Are You? - Which background pony are you most likely alike? Category:Browse